Batman Vs Superman
by MegaSpiderMan12345
Summary: Both heroes are in their early careers Superman is 27 and Batman is 26 I hope you guys enjoy this story please remember to favorite and review Tell me what you think about the story and tell me what I should do or improve I'm all ears!
1. The Beginning

Bruce sat in his black leather seat in front of the Bat-Computer he was clicking through photos of the red and blue blur

Is that the Superman Fellow I've heard so much about? A voice asked from behind him

He spun around in his leather seat to see his Butler and also long time Companion

Mhm Bruce replied

Mind if I ask why are you so fascinated in this Superman Fellow Alfred asked

Bruce spun around looking back at his computer

He's a threat to the human race Bruce said continuing to stare at the Bat-Computer

Threat? I don't quite follow if anything he's our savior Alfred said holding his metal platter

You remember that Darkseid event from two years ago? Bruce asked

Yes I do Alfred replied

How about if he were to attract stronger and better Aliens ones that not even he could defeat? Bruce asked

Or If he were to become rogue it's my responsibility to stop him Bruce said

Alfred grabbed the cup of tea on the metal platter placing it down

Bruce grabbed it and took a sip

Well I'll be going back up Alfred said walking off with the metal platter

Who are you... Bruce said continuing to look at the pictures

* * *

><p>Clark sneezed<p>

You got a cold? Perry White asked

I guess so... Clark replied pushing glasses back up

So anyways like I was saying what's your opinion on Bat-Man? Perry White asked

Well for one I think his methods are a little ruthless and extrem- Clark said but paused when he was interrupted

At least he's not a boy scout like Superman Lois said from behind him

Clark turned

Well geez Lois Clark thought to himself

Bruce Wayne is coming to metropolis tomorrow I want you two there Perry said as he smoked his cigar

Uh yes sir Clark said

Alright Lois said walking out of the office followed by Clark

Clark sat down at his desk

He never thought about that though his opinion on Bat-Man

Well he thought his methods of stopping crime were ruthless and extreme but if he were to do anything to ruthless...Superman would be there to stop him He thought to himself

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this small first chapter of Batman Vs Superman!<p> 


	2. The Arrival

We are landing now The announcer said over the speaker

Welcome to metropolis The announcer also said

Bruce woke up yawning

He wasn't able to get any rest yesterday

He slowly stood up from his chair stretching he took his black suitcase and walked to the door he opened the door he walked out

He looked around to see a crowd of reporters

They took pictures as he walked down the steps through the crowd to his limo

MR WAYNE MR WAYNE MR WAYNE! They all shouted holding out their microphones

He blocked it all out and reached his limo he opened the door stepping in

Where to? His driver asked

To the hotel I have booked Bruce said

He nodded and started up the engine and drove out of the airport

Clark and Lois watched him drive off

Lois rolled her eyes

* * *

><p>He walked into the expensive hotel room looking around he sat down on his bed he placed his suitcase down<p>

He had to go to LexCorp tomorrow for the meeting with Lex Luthor He said crossing his arms

He had a busy day tomorrow very busy He said to himself

He pulled a laptop out of his suitcase

He turned on his facial recognition program

He submitted a picture of Superman's blurred face and tried running it through the metropolis database

It said failed

Damnit...The picture is to blurred I need another clearer picture He said trying to think

I guess tomorrow is gonna be a very BUSY day... He said with a sigh

I think it's time I sleep for once He said placing his laptop back into the suitcase he slid it under the bed and laid down on his bed

He looked up at the ceiling thinking trying to sleep but he couldn't

It was like he was tired but he just couldn't sleep

He was so use to going out at night that he just couldn't sleep

The other side of him wanted to be released so much

Damnit... He sat up and opened his suitcase pulling a black box he pressed down on it and it opened up revealing his suit and cowl and all his equipment

I can't fight it I just need some fresh air... Bruce said

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapters guys I hope you guys enjoyed peace and I will see you guys later<p>

Megaspiderman12345 OUT!


End file.
